


Headmaster Knows Best

by FeliciaBelle



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Crowley is a villain in this, I seriously don't know what else to tag this, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaBelle/pseuds/FeliciaBelle
Summary: Everything was falling into place, the plan would come to fruition and...what's this? Their newest student wants to leave? No, no, no, doesn't Yuu know that Night Raven College is the safest place for him? Anywhere else would harm the poor magic-less boy! Fortunately, Dire knew a perfect convincing way to get him to stay.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	Headmaster Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to work on my original pieces. Create something to be published, I have notebooks filled with ideas and character designs. BUT OH NO! MY STUPID BRAIN DECIDED TO SAY "DO ANOTHER FANFIC INSTEAD!"
> 
> Well...this idea wasn't going to leave me so uh, here's Headmaster Knows Best for you!
> 
> Mother Knows Best -Tangled

First it was Rosehearts, followed by Kingscholar, Ashengrotto, and now Viper. Four overblot episodes that happened under his careful watch this year, it was alarming to say the least, and even though he had made some amazing friends here at Night Raven College, Yuu was scared for his safety and he did want to return home where magic was nonexistent. It’s been half a year already, surely the headmaster had found a solid way to get him back to his home world; after all if there’s anything he’s learned in the library it was that there were methods of such – that would take powerful magic to create, memo to self, if the headmaster doesn’t deliver or provide a good reason as to why he hadn’t found a way to Yuu’s world, he was going to ask Tsunotaru for help. That strange student seemed powerful enough, he should be able to help a fellow student, right?

Standing before the doors to the headmaster’s office, Yuu knocked a few times before walking in. The headmaster was at his desk looking over some things and muttering a few things to himself; he strained his hearing to see if he couldn’t pick up on what Crowley was saying, no luck, the man just moved some files into the desk and looked up at Yuu with that charming and friendly smile of his. 

“Ah, Yuu!” he greeted. “What a surprise, how can I help you?”

“Headmaster, I’m sorry to keep badgering you about this, but in the time of me being in your care I’ve found Grim and myself to be in more life-threatening cases, and in fearing for my safety, I really would like to return home as soon as possible.” Yuu said, albeit a little desperate. 

He placed a clawed finger to his chin in thought. **“You want to leave Night Raven?”** he got up and made his way over to him. **“Why Yuu, look at you; a fragile little mortal. Still a little lost child, just a lamb.”** He gestured to the room and the rest of the school. **“Do you know why we still have you with us?”**

Yuu sighed; “Because I’m penniless and have no identification on me.”

Dire patted his head. **“That’s right, all to keep you safe and sound, dear.”** He pulled away and held his chest and sighed. **“Guess I always known this day was coming, knew that soon you’d want to 'graduate' early.”** He turned to him. **“Soon, but not yet.”**

“What-!”

 **“Shh!”** he placed a gold claw on his lips. **“Trust me, kid, Headmaster knows best.”**

He should have seen this coming, Dire always had a way of making things dramatic to get his point across; the moments the lights in the office went out with only a few select candles, Yuu knew that his headmaster was in one of his phases again and that there was no talking him out of it. He barely even flinched when Dire was behind him and holding his shoulder.

 **“Headmaster knows best, listen to your teacher, it’s a scary world out there.”** Yuu was certain he heard echoes after ‘scary world out there’. **“Headmaster knows best, one way or another something will go wrong I swear.”** Dire immediately let him go and snapped his fingers to show two transparent figures; one was a captain wearing a red bandana, and had his brown hair in dreadlocks, an x scar by his right eye, his beard had been braided as well and in his hand was a saber. The other figure was dressed in a white shirt with a violet vest over it and white parachute pants, a monkey was settled on his shoulder; the monkey was holding a gem while the man was holding a golden lamp.

 **“Pirates, thieves.”** Dire made the room covered in thorns and held Yuu protectively. “ **Briar patch and rose thorns.”** The thorns vanished and they were greeted to some demonic entity and a giant scorpion. **“Demons and scorpions.”** They vanished and he covered his mouth. **“The plague!”**

“Okay, you’re exaggerating now, headmaster!” Yuu cried.

 **“Also large snakes, vampires with pointy teeth.”** Dire covered his eyes. **“Stop, no more, you’ll just upset me.”** He pulled Yuu into a short hug. **“Forget leaving, stay with us, we'll protect you. You trust us, don't you? Headmaster knows best.”** He let Yuu go and waited for his answer.

“With all due respect sir, I nearly died when I faced against Kingscholar-senpai after he blotted.”

Dire sighed and opened the door; **“Go ahead, leave for the Afterglow.”** He held his heart. **“Go ahead, get hunted, be left for dead.”** He forced his voice to crack. **“Me, I’m just your Headmaster what do I know, we’ve only gave you a dorm, a uniform, and food.”** He moved to the desk. **“Go ahead and leave us, we deserve it, let us die alone here be our guest!”** he turned to face him. **“When it’s too late, you’ll see just wait, Headmaster knows best.”**

One by one the candles started lighting up again as Crowley was beside Yuu again, he spun him around; **“Headmaster knows best, listen to your teacher, on your own you won’t survive.”** He let go and let him stumble to get his balance back. **“Sloppy, defenseless, ungrateful, weak.”** He listed. **“Please they’ll eat you up alive!”** He brought him to a mirror and looked him over. **“Pitiful, naïve, positively helpless, paranoid and a bit, well, hmm vain”** he snapped his fingers and brought out some old homework that were in the red. **“Plus I believe, your behind on your studies.”** He tossed the papers to the side and held Yuu’s shoulder. **“I’m just saying because I care~”**

Dire took Yuu’s hand in his again and spun him in a dance again; **“Headmaster understands, I’m here to help you, all I have is one request~!”** his expression turned serious. “Yuu.”

Yuu looked up at him, “Yes, Headmaster?”

“Don’t ever ask to leave this school again.” He squeezed his hand a little tightly.

“…Yes Headmaster.” Yuu bowed his head.

Dire sighed and laid a hand on his shoulder; “You’re like a son to me, Yuu, and believe me, I am doing everything I can to get you home safely. Please be patient with me.”

“I understand…”

“Good.” He ruffled his hair. **“Don’t forget it, you’ll regret it, Headmaster knows best.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully now I can get some writing in (Original and fanfic wise, I want to finish some things after all)
> 
> Funfact: If you look up Overdramatic in the dictionary; you'll find Dire Crowley's picture
> 
> Crowley's Plan: Well~ That you're going to have to wait until Arisu in Twisted Wonderland is ready to be posted. Consider this a trailer.


End file.
